A Game of Chess
by Mrs. Agget
Summary: Just what the title says, only Jasper/Edward style! Written for mynameisserendipity for her birthday.


**AN: Hey y'all! This little fic was written for my great friend mynameisserendipity's birthday. I hope you enjoy it, sweety! And, happy birthday!**

**Thanks go to OCDJen for her awesome prereading.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Twilight.**

I practically bolted from my last class, AP Calculus, to get to the library. The familiar excitement was in my chest again; it's what I always felt on days we had chess club. It was my very favorite pastime. There was nothing like sitting hunched over a chessboard, strategizing while waiting for your opponent to make a move. It was exciting.

When I entered the library, Mr. Berty met me at the door.

"You have Whitlock today, Cullen," he told me in his quiet voice.

Nodding, I gulped and headed over to the table where the guy was waiting. I knew this would happen eventually. Jasper Whitlock haunted me with his presence every day in school, and haunted my dreams at night even more. The guy was beautiful, and I spent more time than I want to admit trying to will down my erections in class and in chess club.

Jasper, like me, was blessed with brains. He was in all my classes, which were the advanced ones, and he had a love for chess like I did. I had watched him play before, and he was a master at it. His eyes gave nothing away of the moves he was planning, but he always won out. Every damn time. He was the best in the club. Now, today, it was my turn to be at the mercy of his skill with the chess pieces.

Taking a deep breath, I sat across from him and took a deep breath. You can do this, I told myself. Don't get distracted by that face, the clear blue eyes, the wheat colored curls I longed to run my hands through…..

FUCK! So much for not letting him get to me. God, I was so screwed.

Mr. Berty cleared his throat and we all looked at him.

"Alright," he said, "I wish you all the best of luck, and remember, the winners from today will compete next week to see who will go to State. Get ready."

I got comfortable in my chair and hunched over the table, like always. I studied the pieces on the chessboard and started to plan my first moves.

"Begin," Mr. Berty told us, and I could feel the tension in the room thicken. It was a great feeling. I could only imagine the thought going on in everyone's mind right then. They were deciding what technique to go for, how to get there, and visualizing the win. It was heady.

Jasper's pieces were white, so he went first, and moved his pawn two spaces ahead. That's when it hit me: his smell. When he moved his piece, his jacket moved, sending a wave of fresh soap along with a spicy, musky smell that I wanted to bottle and store away so I could indulge myself anytime.

What the fuck are you thinking, Cullen? I admonished myself. Get your head in the game, you dunce bastard!

Hitting the timer I looked at him. His finger was tapping his smooth chin as he contemplated his next move. It was then that I noticed that his fingernails were cut short and very clean. Hmmm…very nice. WTF?

He moved a different pawn and tapped the timer, then looked up at me with blazing blue eyes and a small smirk. Cocky motherfucker. He knew that I knew the technique he was using, so I shot him a smirk of my own and moved my next piece accordingly.

When Jasper went to move his next piece, he pretended to be nonchalant as he ran his tongue over his bottom lip and showed me a glimpse of the silver ball on his tongue. Oh my God, I was almost instantly hard, and my eyes just wouldn't leave his face even after he made his move. He purposefully looked at me with hooded eyes and mouthed 'your turn…'

Fuck my life! Was this gorgeous guy flirting with me? Jesus! I suddenly wasn't sure if I would be able to continue our game without blowing my load in my jeans. Yeah, he turned me on that much!

I tried to play it cool and winked at him before taking one of his pawns with my bishop, which he promptly responded by flicking that fucking ball against his teeth and taking my bishop with his rook. My mind wasn't even on the game anymore. The only thing I could comprehend was that Jasper fucking Whitlock, smart, sexy, and completely fuckable was flirting with me across a chessboard.

Our game went on, and the more moves we made, the more our faces got flushed and our flirting was becoming more evident. He had taken to resting one hand on top of the timer, making sure that every time I hit it, our hands would touch. The first time it happened, I drew in breath, earning a few stares. I blushed like an idiot while Jasper winked and acted like nothing happened.

The second time it happened, I felt something firm wiggle against my fucking crotch. Jesus Christ! It was his foot! Oh my God, please don't tell me I was gonna get a foot job right here in the middle of a game!

Who was I fucking kidding? Jasper continued playing the game, looking like nothing in the world was bothering him, as his foot provided me excellent friction against my aching cock. It was hard as hell to keep from moaning and pushing myself against his foot.

Another few minutes later, the game was close to being finished, as was I. Jasper had worked me into a frenzy with his foot, and he showed no signs of stopping. He would rub quickly for a moment after looking to see if anyone could see, then pull back a little . He always kept his face calm, but I knew better. The way his breath came out, in rapid puffs, only made it that much more logical that he wanted me. And his eyes had gone so filled with desire.

I was getting fucking close, and Jasper knew it. Trying not to groan out in the silent library was excruciating. Fidgeting, I bit my lip, and squeezed my eyes closed, while looking down. I gripped the edge of the table hard. I was gonna cum, in front of everybody in the library.

Hunching over the table even further than I was, I rested my sweaty forehead on the table as my orgasm took over. Clutching the table, I trembled, and saw fucking stars as I shot my load forcefully in my jeans. When I had finally calmed down, I looked at Jasper, who had removed his foot and was grinning at me. I knew my face was flushed; I could feel the heat.

Smiling a slightly shaky smile, I reached over and knocked my king over in defeat. He grinned widely and raised his hand to attract Mr. Berty, who came to our table.

Jasper went from amused to serious as he looked at Mr. Berty. "I don't think Edward feels very well, sir. May I escort him to the nurse?"

Mr. Berty looked me over and put a hand on my still damp forehead.

"You are a little flushed," he told me, and I held my stomach.

"Yes, Jasper, you may," Mr. Berty told him and wrote the winner of our game on his clipboard.

He then walked away and Jasper and I gathered our shit and got out of there. I didn't know where we were going, but I followed him silently, trying not to wince at the mess in my jeans. Jasper led me to a car in the parking lot and opened the passenger door.

"What are we…." I started, but Jasper cut me off with a quick kiss.

"My house," he told me huskily and I grinned at him before getting in the car. Yeah, he won the fucking chess game today, but I smiled to myself as I looked into his gorgeous blue eyes. He was well on his way to winning something far, far more important…my heart.

**Short and sweet! LOL I hope y'all liked it!**

**Penny**


End file.
